We Can Move Mountains
by MerDer McAddict
Summary: When tragedy strikes Meredith's life, Derek and the rest of the family help her through, one day at the time. --Really tragic summary-- the story's better! :D R&R!
1. Early Morning Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I just own all of the kids names! This is another fanfic that just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Please R&R, reviews make my day! Thanks!

Oh, btw rated M for some MerDer smut. Enjoy!

psst..the first chapter is shoooort, sorry!

* * *

Derek Shepherd awoke to the phone ringing. Loudly. He groaned and looked at the clock. 4:15 a.m. Meredith lay beside him, rumpled and snoring. He untangled one of his arms from hers and reached for the phone. How the hell she could sleep through that he did not know.

"Hello", he mumbled into the phone. "Derek, it's Lexie. I need to speak to Meredith."

Derek sat up when he heard the tone of Lexie's voice. Meredith shifted in her sleep and turned towards him. "What's wrong Lexie?" Derek asked. "Please Derek, - Lexie's voice broke- give the phone to Meredith." He looked at his wife, who's eyes were open and looking at his curiously. He handed the phone to her and watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She nodded a few times as if Lexie could see her and then said she'd call her back. Meredith then threw the phone down and rushed to the bathroom, Derek at her heels. He held her hair as she vomited, much like he had when she was pregnant. "Mer, what is it?" She gripped his hand and stood up.

"My father just died."

"Oh Meredith, honey, I'm so sorry." he whispered.

With that, she started shaking, and he took her into his arms and held her.


	2. Help Me Make It

Cristina Hunt was driving like a speed demon, and she knew that was not a good thing considering her nine month old daughter Emmalyn was in the backseat of the car. Her daughter was teething, badly. She had been crying all night, so when she got the call from Derek at five this morning she hadn't been asleep. Thank God Owen had taken Rhylan to daycare this morning on his way to work. "Emmalyn Meredith Hunt! Please, I'm begging you, shut up!" Cristina instantly felt guilty. She was just so worried about her best friend. Meredith hadn't been especially close to Thatcher Grey most of her life, but in the past ten years they had made up for lost time, and he had been a solid fixture in Meredith and Derek's three children's lives. Cristina remembered when Meredith had gave Thatcher part of her liver. That was so long ago, but it had been the beginning of the relationship between father and daughter.

Lexie Sloan couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She held her son, Greyson Thatcher Sloan in her arms. At four years of age he didn't usually like being held, but Lexie knew he could tell she was upset. Mark came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. "How are you holding up?" he asked. Mark Sloan hadn't ever been much of an emotional man, but seeing his wife last night had almost broken his heart. "Lex, Greyson needs to go to preschool today. He'll miss the rest of the week most likely." She looked up at her husband. "Where are Leah-Kate and Cooper? "They are almost ready. Do you want to tell them, or me?" "I will." She said, just as her two oldest children bounded down the stairs, then stopped when they saw their mother's tear-stained face. "Mom, what's wrong?" Eight year old Leah-Kate Caroline Sloan asked, rushing to her mom's side. Six year old Cooper Weston Sloan hung back by his father. He didn't like to see his mother cry. Lexie took a deep breath. "Kids, Grandpa Thatch went to Heaven this morning." Tears fell down her face. "No! He was supposed to take us fishing this weekend!" Cooper said, running back up the stairs. Lexie nodded at Mark who ran after him. Leah-Kate sat down next to her mom. "What happened?" she whispered. "He had a heart attack baby, he didn't feel anything. He was alive one minute, and with Jesus the next." Leah-Kate put her head on her mother's shoulder. "I love you Mom." she said. "I love you too sweetie." Lexie said, kissing her daughter's forehead. She sat Greyson down. "Everything will be okay," she whispered.

Meredith stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Maycie was still asleep, even with the alarm clock going off. Derek walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "She clearly gets that from you." he said. She looked back at him. "Go cut her alarm off. They can sleep till they wake up. I'm not in the mood to get them ready for school, and I can't bear to tell them yet." Derek nodded, turning off his daughter's blaring alarm clock. He looked back to where his wife had been standing but she had already disappeared. He found her in Annistyn's room, holding a huge stuffed Tigger that Thatcher had given the little girl for her last birthday. It still wore the 3 around it's neck that Thatcher had put on it. His daughter was awake, used to the routine, and was sitting on her bed looking at her mother. "Daddy, Mommy's playing with Tigger." she said. Derek scooped her up and took her downstairs. He knew Meredith needed time to dig through the cloud in her head. He wished Cristina would hurry up and get there. He had called her when he called the hospital to cancel all surgeries for himself, Meredith, Lexie, Mark, and Cristina. He had Richard acting as Chief again, and even though Richard argued, wanting to be there for Meredith, Derek knew she didn't want that now.

Cristina finally arrived, holding a fussy Emmalyn. "Sorry, couldn't get the babysitter to come in till nine!" she said, halfway throwing Emmie at Derek. "Where is she?" "Upstairs in Annistyn's room, last time I saw her", Derek said, giving Emmie two teething tablets. He turned around and Cristina had already disappeared. He half smiled at Emmie and Annistyn. "This is going to be a long day, girls."

Cristina stood in Annistyn's doorway looking at Meredith. She still had on her pajamas. The same damn Dartmouth t-shirt that had to be at least twenty years old by now, and Derek's sweatpants. Her bangs were matted to her forehead, the rest of her hair wild and frizzy. She had dark circles under her eyes. Cristina sat down beside her in the floor. "You look like hell, Mer." she said. Meredith looked at her and laughed, and when Cristina touched her knee, she burst into tears. Cristina just sat there with her until her tears slowed. "Now can I get Derek?" she asked. Meredith simply nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.


	3. Hold Me Tight

Derek looked up as Cristina walked down the stairs. She smiled when she saw that he had gotten Emmalyn to sleep. "Thank you, she whispered. "She wants you now. I'll watch the kids." Derek nodded and flew up the stairs to his wife, who had started to unravel. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She stared at him, not speaking. He kissed her lips. "Talk to me Meredith, let me hurt with you." She leaned forward into his chest and he held her, stroking her hair and face as she cried. "I didn't get to say goodbye." He called yesterday and I didn't talk because I was busy. I told him I'd call him back but I never got the chance." Her fists pounded on the bed. "It's just not fair! Dammit, dammit to hell, it's not fair!" She shook with sobs, and Derek wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Tears fell down his own cheeks at seeing his wife in so much pain. "He knew you loved him Mer, he knew you were busy. He was probably calling to confirm the boy's fishing trip this weekend." "Oh damn. Ethan, Cooper, Greyson, he was taking them all fishing Saturday." Meredith nodded. "Did Lexie call Molly?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded again, her grip on Derek's hand not letting up. "I can't do this Derek." "He rubbed his thumb against her cheek." "I know it feels like you can't, but you can and will. It was hard with O'Malley, and this will be hard too. But, you got through it." He kissed her hand and hugged her. "Molly, Jeff, and Laura are coming to Lexie's from Bellevue this afternoon. Derek looked at Meredith. Although Meredith and Lexie were close now, Meredith and Molly were a different story. They just didn't click. Both had the Grey stubborn streak.

Derek heard a gasp from the doorway and looked up to see his daughter Maycie standing there. "Daddy what's wrong with Mom? Why aren't we at school?" she exclaimed, seeing her mother's tears. Meredith held out her arms and Maycie raced into them. "Maycie, Grandpa Thatch died this morning." Derek watched as tears pooled into the eyes that mirrored his own. He slid his arms around Meredith and Maycie. "Did he get hurt?" Maycie's question was muffled as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "No sweetie, he had a heart attack." Maycie burst into tears and Meredith held her and rubbed her hair. "I'm going to get Ethan." Derek said.

He walked into his son's room. Ethan was sitting on the bed looking confused. "Dad, why is Aunt Cristina here? Why didn't we go to school?" he asked. Derek looked on the floor and saw that his son had dug out his fishing boots and pole. Ethan followed his eyes and said "I know Dad, I'll put the pole downstairs, Grandpa Thatch told me to watch the hooks-" "Ethan, stop rambling." Derek smiled at his son, who rambled just like his mother. He sat down beside his son on the bed. "Buddy, Grandpa Thatch died this morning. He's in Heaven now." Derek took a breath as his son jumped up shaking his head. "No he's not! We're going fishing tomorrow! He's not dead, you're stupid to say something like that!" He raced toward Derek and Meredith's bedroom. Derek shook his head and put it in his hands. He got up and walked back into his room. Meredith sat in the middle of their bed, eyes dry now, holding both of her children as they cried. She looked defeated. His heart hurt for her, and for his children. He climbed into bed with all three of them and tried his best to just be there for them. He didn't know what else to do. He knew the pain Meredith was in. His father had been dead more than twenty years now, but sometimes it still hurt like it was yesterday.

Finally Ethan and Maycie quieted down and walked downstairs with Meredith and Derek. As they reached the bottom step, the front door burst open. Leah-Kate ran in and almost tackled Maycie, giving her a bear hug. Meredith took one look at Lexie and Lexie dissolved into tears again. Meredith put her arms around her little sister. Derek could see tears in her eyes also. Mark looked at Derek and shook his head. He had tears in his eyes as well. Derek walked over and stood beside him. "I can't stand to see Lexie like this." Mark said. "I can't stand to see any of them like this", Derek replied. He looked over and saw that Ethan and Cooper were sitting and staring at a picture of Thatcher and all the grandkids at a birthday party. "Where's Greyson?" Derek asked. "We dropped him off at daycare. Callie and Arizona said they'd pick him up and bring him here." "Where's Annistyn?" "She's upstairs with Cristina and Emmie. Cristina is taking them both home with her." Derek said. Mark nodded. He walked over and picked Lexie off of Meredith and held her in his arms. Derek could see that Meredith was beginning to shut down. Meredith's cell phone rang then, and Derek answered it. "Meredith Shepherd's cell" he said. "Derek, this is Molly. Tell Lexie and Meredith to meet me at Brown Brother's Funeral Home in twenty minutes. We have to pick out certain things and make the arrangements. Thanks, bye." _click. _Derek slid the phone shut and looked at his wife. "That was Molly. She wants you and Lex to meet her at Brown Brother's in twenty minutes." Meredith shook her head. "I can't do this. Lexie, you and Molly do it." "Meredith, you're going. You have to do this." Derek said. He looked at Mark. "Call Molly back and tell her it'll be an hour, but we'll be down there. You guys go ahead." Mark nodded and led Lexie out the door. As he shut the door it opened again. Izzie Karev rushed in the door rubbing her swollen stomach. Alex followed behind her. They hugged Mer and Lexie and Izzie gushed about how sorry she was that she was late, and just sorry in general. They then gathered Maycie, Cooper, and Ethan and ran out the door, while Cristina followed with Emmie, Annistyn, and Greyson.

Meredith blinked. Derek put his arms around her and led her up the stairs. His wife was in autopilot mode. He slipped her shirt over her head, and then took off her pants and underwear. He turned the tub on and watched it fill with water. He helped Meredith get in and then he stepped in as well, wearing just his boxers. He kissed Meredith on the lips. "Wake up baby, we have to get going." She just blinked again and nodded. He carefully washed her body, and then her hair. He put the lavender conditioner in her hair that he loved so much. As he reached up to rinse her hair she grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her and realized she was crying again. "What would I do without you?" she whispered. He kissed her again and she finally began helping him rinse her hair.

Twenty minutes later Meredith wore a simple black lace shirt with white pants. Derek had put on a blue shirt with black slacks. He put his arm around Meredith and they headed for the funeral home. When they got there, Mark and Lexie were waiting on them. They walked in together. Molly was standing in the doorway, her husband Jeff stood with her looking grim. He always looked grim, like he was waiting for something bad to happen. Derek and Mark shook his hand, while Molly hugged Lexie and cried, then gave Meredith a quick hug. Derek noticed Meredith stiffen when Molly put her arm around her. He quickly put his arms around her and whispered "You can do this Meredith Grey Shepherd. You're strong." She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, which he knew always calmed her, even if it did make him sleepy. Molly looked at them. "Glad the Shepherds could make it, I was wondering if you'd ever get here. Funny how twenty minutes can take almost an hour and a half." "Molly!" Lexie exclaimed. Derek cleared his throat. "We got here as soon as we could Molly. Either way, we don't take orders." Mark spoke up. "Let's get through this civilly people." He put his arm around Lexie and walked into the director's office. Jeff grabbed Molly, and Derek led Meredith into the small room.

Three hours later everything was arranged. Meredith, having had enough of everything, fled to the car, Derek on her heels. "I'll call you later!" he yelled to Mark. Meredith was in the front seat, her head in her hands. He got in beside her and grabbed her hand. "Breathe Mer, breathe!" "I-I-I-I c-caa--nn't" she gasped, wide eyed. Derek frantically looked into the backseat and found a brown bag with a banana in it. Dumping it out, he handed the bag to Meredith. "Breathe in this." She did so, and started to calm down. Sweat poured off of her face and she was pale as a ghost. She opened the car door and vomited. Derek handed her a Kleenex, and opened his cell. A few minutes later he said "Izzie, can you please keep the kids overnight?" Thank you so much. I'll call you tomorrow." He shut the phone, then opened it again, dialing another number. Meredith had put her head back in the seat and was breathing slowly. She quickly turned her head when she heard Derek say, "Mom, hey it's Derek. Do you think you could come out to Seattle? Mer's dad passed away this morning and we need help with the kids. We kind of just need help period. I'll pay for your ticket." "Thank you Mom, be careful, and we'll see you soon. Love you too, bye." Meredith groaned. "What the hell did you just do?" she asked. Derek smiled. "I got us help." Meredith banged her head against the window. She loved her mother-in-law, but asking for help was not something she was crazy about. Derek put his hand on her lap and drove home.


	4. Need You Now

Eight hours later, a ruffled looking Carolyn Shepherd stepped into her son's home. "Mom! Wow that was fast!" He walked up and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and then her eyes lit up as she saw her grandchildren. "Nana!" all three kids shrieked, running to her. She hugged them. "Why Maycie Claire you've grown a foot taller! Ethan, look at your hair, you're letting it grow! Sweet Annistyn you look so pretty in your princess gown!" Carolyn smiled. Then she looked up and saw Meredith leaning in the kitchen doorway, a small smile on her lips as she watched her children welcome their grandmother. "Hi Carolyn, thank you for coming." she said. Carolyn walked up to Meredith and put her arms around her. "You're welcome dear. I'm so sorry about your father. I'm just glad that you had the chance to know him as you got older. He'll always be with you now. If you need anything just let me know." "Thank you" came Meredith's muffled reply as she hugged Carolyn back. When she let go there were tears in her eyes.

After Carolyn was tucked nice and cozy into her part of the house, Derek and Meredith finally closed their bedroom door. Derek looked at Meredith, who was sitting on the bed, eyes closed. He walked over and sat beside her. "Why does this hurt worse than when I had Annistyn?" Derek shook his head. "Because Annistyn was a gift. We were gaining something from that pain. This is just something being taken away. That's why it hurts more." Meredith leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "How did you do it? How did you get through it? Get over it?" "I'm still not over it. I don't know if I'll ever be over it. They never caught the bastard that shot him." Derek took a deep breath.

"I was seventeen. Nancy was fifteen, Kathleen was twelve, Rachel was ten, and Amelia was only seven. I went from being the band geek whose nose was stuck in medical books to being the man of the house. My dad had started a phenomenon in our house. He had told us that we were all going to be doctors, and we are. Rachel, Amy and I are neurologists, Kathleen is a psychiatrist, and Nancy is a neonatologist. Mark wasn't even a Shepherd and he still decided to go with Plastics." "I still miss my dad. That never goes away, I hate to tell you. It gets easier with time, but certain things will remind you of him." "When I married you, I wished he could have been by my side." "When all three of our kids were born, I wished he was there to see them. Things like that." Derek kissed her cheek. "Remember what my dad said when Annistyn was born?" Meredith asked. Derek nodded. "Damn Meredith, you decided to give birth at home? If you've gotten that good at it, it's time to stop." Meredith laughed. Derek went to their cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. He poured them each a shot and put the bottle back up. He handed Meredith a shot. "To Thatcher Grey" he said. "To Timothy Shepherd." she said. Together they drank their shots.

"Derek?" Meredith whispered. They had been in bed for a few hours now, but even Derek's steady breathing couldn't close Meredith's eyes. "I knew I was sleeping too soundly, you weren't snoring." he mumbled. Meredith slapped his arm. He sat up and looked at her. "What is it Mer?" "I need you to help me forget for now. I love you." With that she crashed her lips to his and he wrapped his hands in her hair. "Meredith, are you sure you're alright?" "I'm not alright, but I need this. I need to feel you. You're my heart, my soul, and I need to feel you in me." Derek got to his knees, pulling Meredith up in his arms. "I love you Meredith." He pulled her tank top over her head, reveling in her beautiful body. Even after bearing his three children, Meredith's small frame never ceased to amaze him. He brought his lips down to her breasts, causing her to gasp. His tongue flicked over her already hardened nipples. He trailed kisses down her chest, onto her stomach, licking the circle around her belly button. Meredith moaned in response, rubbing his hair with her hands.

"Oh God Derek," she said. He kissed his way back to her lips, causing her to pull him back downward. He laughed. "Someone's pushy tonight." She nodded laughing. She rubbed her arms over his bare chest and kissed him. Her tongue danced with his. Her hands grabbed at his boxers, pushing them down. He kicked the rest of the way out of them. He pulled her legs up and kissed her stomach, making his way to her inner thighs. He nipped at them, causing her to pull his hair. "Stop teasing me baby." she whimpered. He smiled, pulling down her panties. His tongue delved into her center, and he laughed when she shivered. He ran his tongue up and down her slit, hitting her sweetest spot. She moaned and bucked into his mouth. Widening her legs, she gave him easy access for his fingers. He slipped two in, and she moaned again.

"Shhhh dear", he said with a grin. He moved his fingers in and out until he felt her shudder as her walls clamped around his fingers. "Oh God, Oh damn" she whimpered, sitting up. "Now, Derek, now!" she cried. He didn't need another invitation. He got on his knees and picked her up at an angle. Spreading her legs with his hands, he thrust into her quickly, causing her to claw at his back and bite his shoulder in a moan. He slowly pulled out, then even more slowly thrust back in. He had to bite his lip in anticipation. She was so perfect. Her moans filled the room. "Derek, she panted. Faster, harder!" He thrust into her just as she widened her legs, putting her feet around his upper chest. She cried out as this repositioning caused him to hit her cervix, grazing her g-spot. She saw stars, and came, gasping for air. He felt her tighten around him, and he came, calling out her name. "Oh Mer, oh God I love you." He thrust hard, one last time and she lost control again, digging her nails into his back and calling his name. "Derek, oh, yes, oh oooohhhh". He rolled off of her and smiled. Her legs stood in place for a moment, shaking. She lowered them and grinned. Their sweaty bodies shimmered in the moonlight. "Thank you" she whispered. "You're welcome, he replied, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her. Five minutes later they were both sound asleep.

See there…I lightened the mood just a bit..hehehe


	5. I Run To You

Meredith Shepherd lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

Today was the day she would bury her father.

Thatcher Grey had been the man to pour her cereal, that's about all that she remembered from her childhood. She had hated him for more than half of her life, not even knowing him. She had hated him for leaving her with a mother who didn't care about her. After the whole "give your dad some of your liver" event, they had slowly made progress. When she found out she was pregnant with Maycie, he had been ecstatic while she had been terrified. He had reassured her a long with Derek that she was not going to be like Ellis, that she was going to be a good mother. When she had Annistyn, he was amazed at her ability to do so at home with no medication, although at the time Meredith hadn't had much of a choice. He had been there for the past thirteen or so years, and he had become a person in her life. She had still called him Thatcher, but no longer with the "I hate" in front of it. She had no longer considered herself an orphan. Now, he was gone, and she really was an orphan. A tear slid down her cheek. She turned over in bed to watch the love of her life. He frowned in his sleep, looking serious about whatever he was dreaming about. No doubt, Meredith thought, he was in surgery in his dreams. She leaned over and kissed his nose. He started, eyes flying open. "Are you okay?" Meredith nodded. "For right now anyway."

He kissed her mouth, his tongue finding hers. Meredith sat up and crawled on top of him. "Good Morning" Derek said smiling. Meredith replied the same, whispering kisses down his chest and back up again. She took him into her mouth suddenly, causing Derek's eyes to close and indiscernible mumbles to fly from his mouth. A few licks up his frenulum and then she clamped her lips down on his head, sucking while squeezing his shaft. His eyes flew open. "Oh yes Mer, oh God, I'm going to---" he jerked in her mouth and Meredith swallowed all he offered. She lifted her head with a wicked grin on her face. He laughed. "Damn, Dr. Shepherd, are you trying to kill me?" The smile faded for a minute. "No. You may be in my arms, but you're not 110, so you can forget about that." Derek reached up and hugged her hard, burying his face in her chest. She moaned and he flipped her over. He kissed her body up and down before ever so slowly pushing into her. She moaned and spread her legs wider for him. He slid almost all the way out before pushing back in to fill her. She gasped, eyes wide open. "Faster!" she cried. "No, no, it's my turn to be the boss." he grinned. He slid in just a bit harder, causing her nails to dig into his back. A few more times of this and he thought he was going to go insane. He rubbed her clit with one padded thumb and she cried out. Her mouth was open in little pants, her body sparkling with sweat. One more time and she clamped down around him, biting his shoulder to muffle her screams. Watching her face made Derek lose it. Pumping hard, he let loose and then stopped. Meredith clawed at his back as another orgasm rocked her body. Derek slowly slid out and kissed her on the lips. She was shaking, and he loved that even after fifteen years he still had that affect on her.


	6. Time To Heal

Here's the last part, hope you've enjoyed it! Please R&R!

Meredith stood in Maycie's room curling her daughter's hair. Maycie was grumbling and pulling at her tights. "Mom, are you ok?" Maycie asked, looking up at her mother. Sometimes for her age, her daughter was very intuitive. "I'm ok sweetie, are you?" Maycie nodded. "I miss Grandpa Thatch though." "I do too honey." Meredith slid a black bow in her daughter's hair and kissed her cheek. "Go make sure your sister is ready to go with Nana." Meredith got up and smoothed her black dress. It was a long black dress with a gauzy black covering that flowed when she walked. She had on simple black heels [Yes, Meredith had learned to wear heels!] and wore her hair down and wavy like Derek liked it. She walked over to Ethan's room where Derek was fixing Ethan's tie. They both wore matching black suits. Derek had a blue tie on [all the pallbearers were wearing blue ties] while he was struggling a yellow one onto his son. He looked up as Meredith walked into the room. "You look amazing Mer", he said. "Doesn't your mother look beautiful? Ethan nodded. "You look very pretty Mommy." "Why thank you Ethan, you look very handsome." Ethan smiled then ran out of the room as soon as his father finished the tie. "Do you think it's smart taking them to the funeral?" Derek nodded. "Uh huh. It is, plus it's respectful. I'm glad Mom decided to stay home with Annistyn though. She's still a little young at three for all of this." Derek said, ruffling the hair of his little girl he had in his arms. He planted kisses all over her small face, causing her to giggle. Meredith leaned into his chest. "I'll be glad when this is all over." she whispered, then smiled up at Annistyn. "Mommy loves you sweet girl." "Love you too." Annistyn said. Derek hugged Meredith to him and kissed her head, inhaling her soft lavender scent that he loved. She looked up into his blue eyes. "I'm glad I have you to help me through this." "I just don't want you to go back to that dark place, Meredith. I never, ever want you there again." Derek looked at her. "You don't have to worry about that. I have so much to live for." With that she took his hand and led him downstairs. "Let's go kids!" they yelled, and headed out the door.

Meredith was nervous. She had cried during the last visitation, and then cried again when they got to the ceremony. Derek had held her throughout all of this. Now she wanted to vomit. Lexie had found the speech that Izzie had come up with for George's funeral, and with Izzie's permission had decided that her, Molly, & Meredith would recite it. This was something Meredith hated. She hated having to relive the speech, and to talk in front of people. Especially with Molly. Ugh. The time came and Lexie grabbed her hand and walked with her to the front of the casket. Molly walked up and grabbed Lexie's other hand. Together they were The Grey Girls, The Grey Sisters. Meredith caught Izzie's eyes and she winked at Meredith. Cristina on the other hand held an amused expression. She was enjoying how much Meredith hated this. If she could, Meredith would flick her off. Meredith looked at the crowd and took a deep breath as they began.

"_Grief may be a thing we all have in common, but it looks different on everyone." _Molly began_. "It isn't just death we have to grieve. It's life. It's loss. It's change." _Lexie said.  
_"And when we wonder why it has to suck so much sometimes, has to hurt so bad. The thing we have to try to remember is that it can turn on a dime." _Meredith said. _"That's how you stay alive. When it hurts so much you can't breathe, that's how you survive." _Molly said, voice trembling._"By remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you won't feel this way. It won't hurt this much." _Lexie whispered._"Grief comes in its own time for everyone, in its own way." _Meredith stated._"So the best we can do, the best anyone can do, is try for honesty." _Molly said._"The really crappy thing, the very worst part of grief is that you can't control it." _Lexie said, tears rolling down her cheeks._"The best we can do is try to let ourselves feel it when it comes, and let it go when we can." _Meredith said, a tear escaping down her face_."The very worst part is that the minute you think you're past it, it starts all over again,and always, every time, it takes your breath away." _Molly said._"There are five stages of grief. They look different on all of us, but there are always five." _Lexie stated_, _holding up five fingers. _"Denial." _Meredith said. _"Anger." _Molly replied. _"Bargaining." _Lexie said. _"Depression." _Meredith replied. _"Acceptance." _All three women said together.  
They stepped down, and put their white roses on Thatcher's casket. They stood there until Jeff, Mark, & Derek led them away.

**Thatcher James Grey**

**April 11, 1936 -- October 20, 2010**

Derek was worried. Meredith had been in bed since they had returned from the funeral. Carolyn had took all three children to the park. Mark had called and said that Lexie was asleep, but had talked and cried for two hours. Derek knew Meredith was in her own little world, probably rambling about something in her head. He stood in the doorway to their bedroom. Meredith's eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep because it was quiet in the room….no snores. He sat down on the bed beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He leaned over and kissed her. Meredith kissed him back, and opened her mouth to speak. "It's hard going back to him not being in my life, after I had gotten used to him." she said. Derek nodded. "He's still with you though. He's in Heaven watching over us with Susan and my dad." Meredith smiled. "That's quite a group of guardian angels we have there." Derek nodded, laughing. "This is true." "Now, he said, let's go downstairs and get some food in you. I know you haven't eaten since yesterday." Meredith agreed. "Cook me something?" "Whatever you want." He kissed her again, and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back. "I feel the safest in your arms. As long as I have you, I'll be just fine. I love you honey." "I love you too." Together they walked downstairs.

Derek knew it would take time for her to heal, he had, and so would she. As long as they were together they could do anything. They were Shepherds, they could move mountains if they needed to.

-Fin-


End file.
